A Little Birdie Said So
by Ella's Rose
Summary: "Aww! My baby girl is growing up so much! Ya know what this means right?" She asked me grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What?" I asked a little scared. "Endless teasing." She told me happily Note: This is my first GMW fanfiction! I will NEVER use Cussing or Lemons and ext. in my stories! No need to worry! :) (Paused - May be discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This is my very first GMW fanfiction! Review so I can know to continue or if it is a DEAD fanfiction! :) Hope y'all like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World but, I wish I did! :)_**

"I'm home!" Maya shouted entering the Matthews apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Maya! How are you honey?" Topanga asked Maya while looking through the fridge looking for something to make for dinner.

"I am doing good Mrs. Matthews. But..." Maya said smiling.

"What happened?" Topanga asked, worried. Turning around to face me and looking confused when she saw me smiling.

"I got an A in Math!" I squealed. Still smiling I showed her my Math test.

"Oh my gosh Maya! I am so proud! Have you told your Mom?" She asked me, beaming at me.

"Not yet Mrs. Matthews but, I was just getting ready to go tell them!" I told her while putting my math test back in my bag. "Well go ahead!" Topanga exclaimed while shooing me out the door.

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed going to give her a hug. Then I realized Shawn and Josh were standing in the living room also.

"Umm, what are y'all doing here?" I asked as I started taking my binder out of my bag.

"Never mind. Tell me in a second. Mom! I got an A on my math test!" I exclaimed.

"Wow baby girl! I am so proud of you! I still can believe you are a senior. Those A's you've been getting for a long while now are gonna get you in that arts school easily!" My mom told me, smiling.

"But, I have something to tell you to. If you aren't okay with it, please tell me." My mom told me. I was starting to get worried. "Don't worry baby girl. Nothing bad. But..." She said looking over at Shawn.

"Shawn and I want to tell you that... We are getting married!" She exclaimed. Smiling with tears in her eyes. It was about time. They've been dating since my freshmen year!

"Mom! I am so happy! It is about time!" I said looking at her and my soon to be dad. I ran and gave my mom and Shawn both a hug.

"But, why is Josh here? Not that I am complaining." I asked.

"Well, Josh here is going to be my best man for the wedding." Shawn told me smiling.

"I would like you to be my maid of honor baby girl. Would you?" My mom asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course mom! How could I say no when my mom and my only father figure besides Mr. Matthews are getting married?! I have wanted y'all to get married for a long while. Since middle school in fact!" I exclaimed running over to get another hug from both of them.

After all the commotion we all sat down and had dinner. Tuna fish melt , my favorite. Then I told my mom and Shawn that I was gonna go to my room to get my homework done. I still can't believe they are finally getting married! But, a few minutes later Josh knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey little ferret." He said smiling.

"Hey Boing." I said smiling back. "Come on in." I told him as I closed my history book.

"So, what do you think about your mom and Shawn getting married?" Josh asked me while sitting down.

"I am so happy! I am glad they are finally getting married! They are easily overdue. Don't you think?" I asked Josh while moving over to sit beside him.

"I have to agree with you. It is overdue." He told me snickering. "But, I came in for something else." He told me as he started to rub the back of his neck. I am worried now. He does that even he is nervous.

"What is wrong?" I asked starting to panic a little.

"Well, I talked to Shawn and Katy since they are your parents. Well Shawn is going to be your dad."

"Josh! Get to the point. You are making me nervous." I exclaimed becoming more nervous.

"Well, you know how we have been doing the long game? Well I talked to Shawn and Katy and I got permission to go out with you and I would like too and I was wondering if you would lik-"

"Josh." I interrupted. "I would love to go out with you." I told him, smiling.

"Oh. Yeah. Great." He said to me still nervous.

"There is no need to be nervous Boing. I am still Maya. The same old Maya." I said smiling even bigger, laughing at his nervousness.

"Hey! Do not laugh at the nervous guy." He said smiling and starting to laugh to which got me to laughing too.

"Hey, kids! Y'all wanna go and go ice cream?" Shawn called up to us. We both looked at each other.

"Beat ya to the car!" I yelled giggling and taking off.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start." Josh said laughing beside me.

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so small! Where should take this next? No ideas right now! *laugh* Thanks so much y'all!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**

"Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?" She asked me turning to look at me in the car. We had already Josh off after getting Ice Cream.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" I asked her, curious.

"Well, his name was Bryan James. He was a sweet guy but, it never really worked out. Ya know. He was the quarterback for our highschool. I was a cheerleader. Captain to be exact. But, I never really liked it. I honestly think that my mom wanted me to do it so she could feel good because she tried out several times but, never made it. I think she wanted to see how it was to be one. After 2 years I made it as captain. I was really glad but, there was so much stress. So I quit after that. I felt like I was as free as a bird in senior year. But in my senior year I got together with Kermit and we had you. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was dissapointed that I couldn't go to college but, you Maya. That was the best thing."

"Really mom?" I asked tearing up. I have never heard her say something like that. That was so meaningful to me.

"Really and it is getting even better now that I am marrying Shawn. I am so glad that you will be able to have a father again." My mom tearing up now.

"Mom. You are going to make me cry." I told her smiling. My mom started to laugh.

"Well now I have a question for you." She told me smiling. "What do you think of the Matthews boy?" "Well... Ya know. Happy. Butterfly's in the stomach." I told my mom slightly embarrassed.

"Aww! My baby girl is growing up so much! Ya know what this means right?" She asked me grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What?" I asked a little scared.

"Endless teasing." She told me happily.

"Oh no." I said pretending to be frightened. "Not the endless teasing!" I exclaimed giggling.

"Oh yes! But, I think Josh is a nice guy Maya. Be glad you have him. Not all guys are like that. He is one of a kind. I am so proud you you baby girl!" She told me reaching around the seat to give me a hug.

"Thanks mom. Hey, can we go to my room and continue this talk when we get home?" I asked her blushing, just realizing Shawn was still in the car. My mom looked over at Shawn.

"Sure baby." Getting the hint.

"Finally home!" I yelled like a little kid.

"Goodnight Shawn." My mom told Shawn giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Katy. See you tomorrow at 7?" He asked my mom hoping she would say yes.

"I am sorry Shawn. I have to work late tomorrow because tomorrow I have to close up. Let's see. Sunday night? My treat?"

"Alright. As long as we go on a double date with Josh and Maya?" He asked me turning around to see me blushing. I probably looked like a tomato.

"I'll ask Josh. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Alright kiddo. Goodnight."

"Night Shawn slash Soon to be dad." Shawn grinned at that.

"Bye Shawn" My mom said getting out of the car with me.

"So. Colleges baby girl. Where did you apply?" My mom asked me walking into my room with me to sit on my bed.

"Let's see. NYU, School of Visual Arts, and Rhode Island School of Design."

"Wow baby girl! What school would you really like to go to?"

"Honestly I would love to go to RISD." "That sounds right up your alley. I hope you get accepted!" She told me starting to get excited.

"Me too mom. Me too."

"It is getting late baby. How bout this. Since I will be at work tomorrow... How bout we go dress shopping Sunday before our double date. We can get my wedding dress, your maid of honors dress if we find the perfect ones, and we can get you and I a new outfit for our double date!" She told me excitedly. "Would you like too? Also would you like Riley to be a bridesmaid?"

"Really mom?! Okay! Let's do it! Also I forgot to ask. Have y'all chosen the color for the wedding and if so what color is it?!" I asked my mom excitedly.

"We chose on a black and gold theme since that color scheme looks so elegant."

"That is a great choice mom!"

"Well I do have one more surprise for tonight."

"Ooo! What is it?" I asked excited.

"Well Shawn and I wanted you to help design the wedding since you are so artsy!"

"Oh my gosh mom! Really?! But it is talks big day. It should be your dream wedding."

"That is exactly why we wanted you to help us" She told me smiling.

"Thanks so much mom!" "Thank you sweetie. Now it is getting really late. We should head to bed." "Goodnight mom. I love you." I told my mom smiling.

"Goodnight baby I love you too." She told me heading out my room.

As soon as she was out I shut my bedroom door and went to my closet to get my pj's on. After that I headed towards bed and texted Riley about EVERYTHING.

I got a text about a minute later with Riley saying:

First off. Oh my gosh! You are dating my uncle?! Second off. Your mom and Shawn are getting married?! Third off. Can I go with y'all?! Fourth off. You had better tell me how the double date goes. I still can't believe you are dating my uncle.

I replied saying: Yes, Yes, and Yes I'll ask my mom in the morning, and I will tell you. You are my best friend after all. Also you and the gang wanna hangout at Topanga's around 10 a.m.? Also would you like to be my mom's bridesmaid?

Riley replied almost immediately: Oh my gosh! Really?! I would love to! Also, Sure! I'll text Farckle and Smackle and you Lucas and Zay?

I replied: Sure! Night Riley. See ya tomorrow. I will text Josh too. If that is okay.

Riley replied a few minutes later: It is fine Maya. *smile* Alrightie. Night Maya.

With that I texted Lucas, Zay, and Josh and all replied almost immediately with a yes, sure, and an Alright!

Then I cut my bedside lamp off, thinking of the days event and how it all started with coming home with an A on a math test and as I started to drift off to sleep I thought of how it was being Josh's girlfriend.

That left me with good dreams and a smile on my face. I felt good at how my life was taking another good turn in life after I got a group of some wonderful friends and it all started in middle school.

I was loving life.

 _ **How was it? Leave a review on how it was! Also I will be updating every 2-3 days and if it is longer I apologize. Sometimes it may be just I haven't had time to upload it and sometimes it may be that I have no ideas at the moment. Thanks y'all! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for everything ya'll! Hope yall like this chapter!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3- Topanga's_

When I woke up I somewhat had a hard time deciding what to wear. I wanted something better than I usually wear but still casual. So I decided on a Black Lace Long Sleeve Skater Dress with Lovesick Black Roses Tights, Black Buckle Stud Ankle Boots and a Moon Blue Crystal & Triangle Layered Necklace, all from Hot Topic of course. Then I had to finish up some History homework Matthews gave me. I hate homework but, I was not going to let it interfere with everything I had to do today. Then it was almost 9:00. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

 _At Topanga's_

Of Course, Riley was here. She always helps her mom open up on weekends and then her mom had to get to work.

"Hey, Peaches. Woah. You are fancy today." Riley said to me looking me up and down.

"What? Too much?" I asked now self-conscious.

"Tidbit. Have you told everybody else?" She asked me standing up and walking towards me.

"Not yet. I have to change. It is only 9:30 right now" I told Riley looking at the cafe clock. "Come on. Yoooou can come with me and help me pick something more myself." I told Riley dragging her out of Topanga's.

"Alright. I give up! Let's hurry!"

* * *

 _Back at My House_

"Alright Riley. I will sit on my bed and you go pick something." I told her pushing her towards my closet and heading towards my bed to sit down. After abut 2 or 3 minutes Riley came back with a smile on her face.

"Hello. My name is Riley and today I will be you Fashion Emergency Designer!" Riley said to me giggling and walking over to hand me the outfit.

"Riles! This is perfect! Alright, you sit down and I will go to the bathroom and change!" I told her walking out my room and down the hall to the bathroom. Riley had chosen some Ripped Washed Out Jeans, Black Ankle Boots, and a Striped Dark Blue and Purple Ling Sleeve T-Shirt.

"Keep the necklace on!" Riley yelled down the hall as I entered the bathroom.

"M'kay!" I yelled back.

After I was changed I went back to my room and modeled for Riley.

"Oooo Peaches! Perfect! Josh will LOVE it!" She squealed tackling me into a hug.

"Alright! Well, let's go! It is 9:50 already!"

* * *

 _Back at Topanga's_

Of course, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle were already there. But Josh was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys!" I said sitting down. "Yall know where Josh is?" I asked.

"Right here." Josh said throwing his arms around my neck from behind scaring me out of my seat. I turned around and he was standing right behind me smiling and I just smiled right back.

"Hey boing. Go ahead and sit down." I said patting the seat beside me. Riles was on the other side of me smiling like a goofball.

"Hey Josh." Riley told him smiling. Typical Riles. Nice to EVERYBODY. I honestly would believe it she said she would never hurt a fly.

"Alright guys. I have some big news to share today" I said while Josh took a seat.

"First thing. My mom and Shawn are getting married."

"Really wow Maya!" Lucas exclaimed his smile getting bigger.

"Wait there is more. Well, Josh and I have... Um... We have become official I guess is how you would say it." I told everybody, blushing.

"Wow! It is about time!" Zay said with a mouthful of fries.

"Really? That's great Maya!" Farkle said standing and walking over to celebrate me give me a hug.

"Thanks Farkle." I told him smiling and hugging him back.

"Congrats Maya. You've needed some good in your life. I'm happy for you Maya." Lucas told me.

"Good for you Maya!" Smackle said smiling.

"Thanks for the good support you all." I told 'em smiling.

"Hey, lunch on me." Josh said smiling and grabbing my hand under the table. I am almost positive I am blushing.

"Free food!" Zay said. All of us started laughing. This was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

"So Josh? Can we go to the most expensive place in New York?" I asked in a teasing voice smiling at my boyfriend.

"That might be a problem." He said smiling.

"Why would that be?"

"Well you see. My wallet wouldn't be able to handle how much you would order just since it was free food. You probably wouldn't even eat it." Josh told me smiling, starting to chuckle.

"Fine!" I said in a exasperated voice, rolling my eyes and smiling at Josh.

"Aww!" Riley said.

"Riley!" I said blushing for the... What? 3rd time. This was embarrassing.

"Come on. Let's eat here." Josh said pulling me to the counter with him.

"Hey Boing?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah? Everything alright?" Josh asked turning to look at me with a worried expression.

"How come you are so good to me?" I asked curious.

"Well... I always hot this feeling when I was around you and we'll... I never wanted to admit it cause I was scared. I had never felt it before and I finally gave into it. You are perfect Maya. I will always want you in my life Maya." He told me nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Really Maya." He told me smiling and giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Now. Want some Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream?"

"You know I couldn't refuse that!" I said giggling like a school girl. What was happening to me? I just hope it is a good thing and I can always ask my mom later.

"Hi! I would like 1 Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream in a cone and 1 Peanut Butter Cup Chocolate Ice Cream in a cone please." Josh told the lady. "Oh! Also these people are with me and I am paying." He said pointing to Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle.

"Alright. Thank-You." They lady said smiling.

"Thanks." Josh said smiling and moving over with me to the side to wait for our Ice Cream and the others.

Once everybody had gotten all there food and back to the table it was silent for a few minutes but, it was a good kind of silence. Where everybody was happy.

"Hey Riles. Wanna come over? My mom is working late tonight. So, How about it?" I asked Riley smiling really big. She knew what I was up to.

"Alright. We can walk back together." She told me smiling.

* * *

 _Afterwards_

"So Peaches. You and my uncle, huh?" She asked nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah..." I said smiling to myself and blushing. Again.

"Also. Don't pretend we didn't see you two holding hands." She told me smiling even bigger.

"Oh. You all saw that?" I asked blushing even more. "You know I was going to tell you, Right? I mean we are best friends for a reason." I said smiling.

"Of course I knew that!" Riles said smiling at me. Then it was just a happy silence for the rest of the walk back to my apartment.

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all! Hope y'all liked it! Please review and tell me how it was! I love feedback! Will upload sometime tomorrow! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much y'all for everything! :)**_

 _At Maya's Home_

* * *

"Alright Maya. I know I know everything about you and Uncle Josh. But I can't help it! I have to hear you tell me face to face!" Riley exclaimed when we got to my room. Typical Riles wanting to know all the details about me and Uncle Josh. I've liked him since middle school. So I can see why she would want details. Not to mention it is her uncle and best friend dating. Kinda of weird.

"Alright. Well there really isn't much to be said..." I told her nervously. She looks really excited so I told her everything. Again.

"It's even better hearing it in person! But, I still can't believe you are dating my uncle!" She exclaimed with disbelief. "But in a good way!" She added laughing.

"Hey Riles? How did you and Lucas know what to do when y''all started dating?" I asked her.

"Well. We really didn't. But, Maya. Josh and you are best friends. It shouldn't be a problem, Peaches." Riles said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder pulling me into a hug.

"Hey soon there will be a wedding and munchkins!" Riley exclaimed, laughing.

"Riley!" I exclaimed. "I'm not even in college yet!" I said a little embarrassed. I bet I was blushing.

"Well there is some chemistry between you two!" She exclaimed putting her hands up in mock surrender, laughing.

"Alright. Subject change!" I exclaimed playfully knocking her over.

"Hey!" Riles said sittingup and knocking me over.

"Alright. Hey how bout we look at some bridesmaid dresses online?" I asked grabbing my computer off my desk and walking back over to my bed. "Their wedding colors are going to black and gold."

"Okay! Hey I can do gold and you can do black?" She asked standing up from the floor and walking to my bed to sit down. "I see you more as a black girl and me gold." She said smiling.

"I was thinking just that!" I said pulling up a wedding dress/bridesmaid dress website.

"What length dress do you want and what style?" I asked looking at the search bar.

"I want long and flowy!" She exclaimed giggling.

"Thats what I thought! I am going to do short and puffy. But we have to keep in mind that my mom might want only long or only short dresses when we go shopping." I said typing in her dress search.

"Of course!" She exclaimed probably thinking I was crazy to even suggest that to her. Knowing Riley she would give up anything even her own happiness to help her friends. That's what I love about her. She keeps me balanced.

"Oh Riles! This is so you!" I exclaimed pointing to the first dress I saw. A knee length gold dress with a check which had sequins on the top and had a belt while the bottom looked soft and flowy.

"Oh my gosh Maya! I know I said long but that is gorgeous! I would love to wear that!" She exclaimed. "Maya! Maybe we can find a black version for you!" She exclaimed looking at me and shaking my arm slightly.

"Alright! It is pretty!" I said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find it.

"Wait!" Riles exclaimed. "Go up a little bit." She said. So I scrolled back up.

"There! There it is!" She exclaimed shaking me. While I stared at the screen dumbfounded. We finally found it after hours of searching.

"But, Riles. What happens if my mom doesn't want these?" I asked looking over at her.

"Then we can buy them for our senior prom." She said. I knew she had a good thinking mind.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said laughing. Riley looked over at the clock. It was 8 p.m.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how late it was!" She exclaimed hurrying to get her stuff, laughing.

I started laughing. "See you tomorrow Riles." I said smiling as she went out of my bay window.

"Love you Peaches! See ya tomorrow!" She exclaimed outside the window waving bye to me.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so small y'all! I really didn't know what to put in it so it just kind-of a filler chapter until the dress shopping and double date! Until next time my fellow readers! :)**_


	5. Upload

I am sorry guys. I do not believe this story is doing very well and I hadn't had very many ideas for it. So I will be stopping this story and I am currently working on a new one. If you do not want this story to be at the end, pm me and if you have any ideas of where it could travel next please pm me. Until then or if never this is the end of the story unless nobody wants it to end. Thank you.


	6. Upload 2

_**Okay Guys. I have had this fanfiction up for 2+ months and 4,000+ views and only 6 reviews. Most by the same person. I have been really discouraged because I guess I expected more. Is this normal? Do you guys like the story? Should I continue? So far only 1 person has messaged me saying they LOVED the story and thought it was a cute story. Do y'all think so? Don't be afraid to pm me and state your opinions. :) Love y'all! :)**_


End file.
